thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Oscdean State
The Oscdean States (aus-de-ean) is a stratocracy power that originated from Taurus. The entirety of the state runs as a corporate military-industrial complex, with its inhabitants mainly conducting different services to keep the economy and the structure of the state stable. Unlike most cities or nations, The entirety of the Oscdean States revolves around its militaristic ideologies and corporate beliefs. Citizens in the State must serve at least 5 years that will contribute to the State. From trade, engineering, communication, international affairs, and services. Throughout its war-like history, A common belief is often held throughout the inhabitants of the state, that the words: Loyalty, Unity, and Tranquility is what keeps the state alive and running during the harshest of times. Currently, The Oscdean States are spread across the cities of Alphia, Avalon, and Cardivorc in north-western Doggerland. Our Union is our Strength History From a Corporation to a Nation The State was once nothing but an Army Association that sold weapons to various nations on Taurus. After the events and invasion on the Lancastrian Federation, The Association later formed into Alpha's Military Association (AMA) and started to sell weapons as a corporate conglomerate to neighboring countries, especially Lancaster Months later the Corporation was destroyed by an invasion orchestrated by Haven, who deemed them as a threat, and were eventually forced a military contract to build for them. The Invasion left scattered survivors and defectors. Some were believed to have ran off and formed the rogue group known as The Ocanam Rangers. In 2160, AMA has decided itself split into two, with haven taking 40% of the company. The other half carried carried 60% of the company’s assets and rebuilt their headquarters hidden somewhere in the Middle Continent and isolated themselves from the world. As Time passed on, AMA in the middle continent grew at a rapid and unchecked rate. In 2216, the corporation became so big that they declared themselves as a independent governing sovereign state called the Alphian Federation, and was evidently declared a global superpower in 2299, when the federation launched their first military ship, the Ceres Class Eventually, the Alphians turned into the Oscdeans, and overpowered most of the nations it came across, expanding between different worlds. Due to classified reasons, the State left its home system along with others, and vowed to never return. This event and journey was eventually known as The Great Migration. Great Migration The State was on a moving pattern after it lost its homeworld due to classified reasons. Only 3 out of the 5 capital ships survived this Great Migration period across space. The Two Capital Ships: Exodus II-B and Exodus II-D split off from the migration fleet in a desperate attempt to settle down and rebuild. They were not heard from again in months, until a state radar picked up the transmission known as Echoing Regrets. In 3006, A Unata Class destroyer has detected a world known as Terra and informed the head of the Vindictus Ove. After much debates and research, the entire fleet finally agreed to set down on this unknown world. After 10 years of traveling from the Proxmia system to Sol, they found themselves in a new lush and thriving planet. Eventually, A golden age of technological and societal advancement came by. Entire cities were built, science and research brought in new technologies that brought Tauruans the ability to live comfortably, and a place to call home. Society The Oscdean States are built entirely around their military and corporate capitalism beliefs. Most of their backbone structures are made up of mega-corporations, which provides most of the states militaristic, societal, and technological developments as well as sustaining city sector services. Oscdean cities are often split into districts as a way to maintain and balance the relationship between industrial sectors and living/social areas. These districts are rather large, and a single city can have as much as 3-4 districts in them. Examples of such districts in a city can be seen in Alphia; with district such as the Fortuna District, Toruma District, Eban District, and the Yortun District divided throughout the city. Most of the Oscdean population live in apartment complexes, or Erodams, making suburbs somewhat unheard of and rare in Oscdean society. Citizens of the state who pass the national physical exam are required to serve a 5 year mandatory service under any of the three main military branches and their respective sub-branches. Military Being a military-industrial complex society, the Oscdeans often strive to be at the cutting edge of technology. The State has always maintained a wide and vast military force, mostly through its corporations and its ideologies. A wide array of its militaristic power can be found on three official military branches: Terram Auca for Ground Forces Vindictus Ove for Navy and air Arivi for Reconnaissance and support Most of these military branches can consist of up to 7 sub-branches, with each of these sub-branches maintaining an important role in the Oscdean military and their respective main branches. Known Affiliated Alliances I.D.O.- International Defense Organization U.D.F.- United Democratic Factions G.N.A.- Great Northern Alliance Conflicts AMF/Haven Conflict The AMF and Haven conflict started as a Cold War, but quickly escalated to a semi-nuclear war that devasated untold number of bases. Operation Publeo Operation Publeo was a desert campaign done by the Arivi'' in 2505. The Operation was a conflict against Floor's Publeo's in order to shutdown the rising drug economy in the Arcabis Desert. The Great Hunt It was unknown that during that time in 2603, a faction made of rogue militants formed NCR Republic. They ransacked towns and smaller factions where ever they went. Eventually, they unknowingly trespassed into the AMF research base in Slokia. This eventually led to AMF aware of their presence, and began to hunt NCR bases. This was also the time where the Unata Class first saw military action. In 2109, NCR fell and the last of its bases were dismantled. Battle of the Three Woods During the time of the Global Cold War, a small militia group know as ASG attacked a remote Alphian FOB base. This instantly escalated to conflict, with battles being fought across three regions to push the Militants out of Oscdean Territory. Liberation of Genessis During The Red War in 2893, a city belonging to the Dalkai Republic was lost after a military staged invasion done by SMG. The city was held under SMG control for 4 years until the UDF alliance realized the importance of the city. Later that year, The State and Dalkai Republic launched a surprise attack on the city, with Oscdean ships chocking the airspace and Dalkaian troops entering the city to ensure a swift takeover. This invasion was the start of The Red War Picture of the Federations ''Terram Auca TA-40 fighting in the city of Genasis. October Conflict In 3018, The Oscdean State and the United Cities of Greater Bonitaña created the S.A.T.O alliance, along with 5 other nations to formulate an attack on the Almere Socialist Republic. The attack started on the 28th of October, and lasted for three days as S.A.T.O surrounded the socialist city of Arstotzka. To Date, it was the largest naval combat the Vindictus Ove has ever seen. 7 Hour War Government The Oscdean States currently runs on a council government system. As mentioned earlier, the Oscdean State is consisted of different clans that were formed during the Union Following in 2216. * Yunihai * Aphini * Toraum Ever since, these clans united, the government and council is represented and held by a national state leader or Arunam Obveron. This State leader is usually represented by an N.F.R. Culture Nordum Tu Vindoctra '' Day- ''February 11th In 2800, the Oscdean State, along with its allies revolted against the tyranny and expanding grasp of the SMG Hegemony. The resulting war known as The Red War, ended with the deannexation of Oscdea, Dalkai, and Dark Angels from the SMG Union. The resulting victory and freedom that the Oscdean fought hard for eventually became known as “''Nordum Tu Vindoctra''” (Victory for Freedom), and was celebrated every year since the day when Oscdea left the union. On this day, citizens of the state would wear traditional Agravam Marks to symbolize freedom on themselves and gather at around the city to host parades and fireworks. Farum Alpiana Anniversary- October 23rd This date marks the founding when the Alphian Federation declared its sovereignty to the rest of the world. On this day, fireworks are often put up for show, as well as ceremonial artillery. Indignis Rebarum of the fallen- June 2nd to June 8th Starting on the second day of June and the start of the summer solstice to the 8th, the entirety of the Oscdean States will remain in a two week moment of silence. Valb Bavum Usio Season- June 12th to June 24th Shortly after Indignis Rebarum, celebration and unity is celebrated through an old traditional racing sport called Valb Bavum Usio. During the start of the event, each city district throughout Oscdea sends one racer to compete in a 3-12 day racing event, depending on how long each racer lasts. Racing is conducted through a skiff, a motorcycle like vehicle that can traverse mainly through terrain and the air. The event is highly sought after throughout Oscdea, as it gives its citizens time off work and duties to participate in celebrations and competitions in public or private spaces. Category:Active Category:Faction Category:City